


The Masquerade

by paigethedumb



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Karlnap Oneshot, M/M, Tales From The SMP, karlnap, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigethedumb/pseuds/paigethedumb
Summary: The interaction between James and Karl that we all wanted
Relationships: Karl (Video Blogging RPF) - Relationship, Karlnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 199





	The Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> *Didn't include Big Q, and I switched the ending :]*

As his feet hit the pavement, he stares astounded at the building that lies before him. A mansion, one that had to be owned by a wealthy person. Wait, why was Karl here? Recently his time traveling had gotten out of hand, leaving him oblivious to the people he has left behind. He can no longer control when or where he travels to. He only knows that his main focus is the change that he feels obligated to make. 

Once he reached the door, he spoke to a man and his servant. The man, adorned in clothing worthy of a king, was the owner of the property that the group stood on. His servant was what could be expected: mistreated yet obedient. Karl had managed to lie well enough to be welcomed into the home. Karl was offered a tour of the residency, he graciously accepted. It was absolutely extraordinary, delicately carved walls met the statuesque ceilings. The ceilings held numerous chandeliers that were embellished with gold and small gems that caught the light that shined below them. 

Soon they stood before a ballroom. The room smelled of wax, and wine. The floor was covered in a beautiful red rug. It was vibrant, yet dull, in many ways: it resembled the color of blood. The wood floors that peeked out from the rug, glittered as the sun danced over them. Karl’s astonishment was cut short as the man ordered his servant to fetch Karl a glass of wine. Karl watched as the small boy ran across the room and to the kegs that resided behind the bar. Once Karl had received his wine, he took a sip. The liquid seemed to coat his mouth. It was as sweet as honey, yet it flowed like water. He could taste the fruit that had infused the drink in his hand. 

Soon, the room boomed with the sounds of people entering the room. Karl turned and was met with masked faces. One woman, who was dressed in a light blue dress, and 2 men who wore traditional suits were entering the ballroom. Karl reached up and touched his face, he too wore a mask. It was a light purple, and fit his face effortlessly. He must’ve got distracted observing his mask, because he realized when the ballroom went silent. He once again looked to the ceiling-high doors, and watched the last man walk through them. 

This man wore simple brown pants, and a loose fitting top. Half his face was hidden by a white skull shaped mask. Karl’s breath was taken away as their eyes met. The blue in the other man’s eyes, seemed to read every thought in Karls head. Instead of walking towards the group of guests, the man walked to Karl.

They spent the night with the constant company of the other. Karl had learned that the other’s name was ‘James.’ Together, they drank and danced. Whilst bringing the other much needed companionship. 

But Karl was constantly filled with a gut wrenching feeling, did he know this man? It was like having an answer in front of you, yet never being able to reach it. Every time his gaze met Jame’s, it felt like he was looking into the eyes of a lover. A familiar and comforting gaze of a stranger, makes him yearn for a life he never had. Or did he? His mind was soon filled with the realization of all the people he forgot. His brain was looking through a clouded window, with the people he loved were on the other side: unrecognizable. Before he realized what was happening, his feet were carrying him out of the ballroom. He raced out of the mansion and down the stairs toward the forest that led him here. A strong hand soon grasped his arm. 

James stood behind Karl, his eyes were filled with pain and confusion. Karl’s racing mind was soon calmed by the words that spilled from James’ mouth. Karl knew he couldn’t stay any longer, James made him feel a certain way. ‘A way’ that could be dangerous for Karl. Karl declared his leave, and felt a warmth leave his hand. The two, without Karl realizing, had been sat on a bench hand in hand. Karl glanced up and met James’ eyes, the beautiful blue was clouded with tears. Tears that also streaked and stained his face. 

‘Karl, please don't leave me.’ James pleaded. His words stung Karl’s heart. They were filled with so much pain, and heartache. As if the man before him had been suffocated by pain and loneliness for so long, and Karl was his breath of fresh air.

Shifting his gaze from the other, Karl whispered, ‘I must leave, I’m sorry James.’ as he reached out and once again and grabbed the other’s hand. He feels as James’ hand moves under his own. Causing him to meet the gaze of the other.

‘Let me ask you one thing before you leave,’ James whispers as he slowly pulls Karl closer and removes both of their masks, ‘have we met before?’

As Karl opens his mouth, he feels a familiar yet tragic tug in his gut. Meeting the bare face of James, Karl takes in every inch of it. His eyes follow the shape of his jaw. He notices the way his lips are turned downward. Or how his hair slightly falls over his eyes. Karl soon feels himself get ripped away from James. No longer wrapped in the warmth of James, he is thrown into the cold reality of time traveling. Once he awakes, he breathes in and is met with the warm air of his library. Worn leather and paper, fill his nose as he desperately scribbles these travels into one of his journals. 

As Karl wanders out of his library, he is met with the face of James. Except, it's not James. The other man’s face softens when he sees Karl. Karl is soon pulled into an embrace, he can feel the sobs that fill the other man’s body. Hands are placed onto the sides of Karl’s face, and he is met with a face that is streaked with tears. The only thing the other man says is ‘Karl,’ as he holds Karl once again.

When the man realizes that Karl isn’t returning his embrace he takes a step back, causing their eyes to meet. When Karl looks into this man’s eyes, that same familiar feeling returns. The feeling he couldn’t place when he was dancing with James. His eyes dart around the others face, tracing the features of the other. Karl’s eyes widen as he gasps, ‘Sapnap,’ and runs back into the arms of the other.


End file.
